Tu eres mala medicina
by diaru
Summary: KabuSaku Cuando ella creia q todo habia terminado q todo iba a estar tranquilo y aburrido, aparece él dispuesto a cambiarle la vida, q pasara entre los dos?, mal sumary,solo lean n.n,cap 4 subido! tiene algo de contenido para mayores quedan alertados e.e
1. Reencuentro

**¡Hola a todos!, **

**bueno acá vengo con mi historia de esta pareja rara,**** si así es KabutoxSakura señores XD. **

**Bueno yo fui la que empezó con un fic de hakusaku así que era de esperarse algo así de mi XD, no soy RE fan pero ví una imagen y escuche un tema que me causo una inspiración :P... y tambien creo que madure un poco en mi forma de narrar historias, gracias por sus criticas LMF, me pusieron mal pero en realidad entendí que tenían razón x.x**

**léanlo por favor y déjenme su review si les gusto :P**

**

* * *

**

Aclaraciones:

- Diálogos – acciones después o antes del dialogo

_-"pensamientos"-_

- (comentarios míos si es que son necesarios)

Capítulo 1: _Reencuentro_

Una _kunoichi_ observaba con nostalgia una montaña que tenia tallada las caras de los protectores de Konoha desde la terraza del edificio de la quinta Hokage, recordando por todo lo que pasó y vivió en aquella aldea que compartía con sus seres queridos…recordando todo lo que hizo solo con el fin de que su amado Sasuke regresara a Konoha.

Lo gracioso fue que cuando él regreso ella ya no lo amaba como lo hacia antes, ella estaba con Naruto… era de esperarse si el otro se fue dejándola sola con aquel rubio, era inevitable que ella empezara a tomarle cariño… era tan feliz…

Si claro, esa felicidad no fue para siempre, duró solo tres años, el tiempo que necesitó Hinata como para armarse de valor, dejar de lamentarse y confesarle sus sentimientos a Naruto… Sakura no lamentó nada, si fue ella quien habló con el rubio para decirle que se vaya con Hinata, se sentía mal por ella, que siempre lo amó y nunca se atrevió a mencionar lo que en verdad sentía.

Después se dio cuenta de que no lo amaba tanto como ella creía, pero eso era algo que había pasado ya a hace bastante tiempo, ahora seguían teniendo esa gran amistad que tuvieron desde siempre, lo mismo con Sasuke, ella ya no sentía lo mismo.

-Sasuke-kun e Ino están empezando a salir juntos…- Se dijo Sakura así misma con dejadez… en realidad se sentía muy sola…

Todos habían encontrado a alguien a quien amar hasta Tenten y Neji estaban por formar una familia.

-Buenas noches…- La voz de un hombre la saca de sus pensamientos…

-¿Quién habla…?- Cuestiona ella volteándose, para mirar a quien la había nombrado. Pero no podía ver bien porque estaba todo oscuro, lo poco que podía ver era lo que la luz de la luna le permitía.

-Cuanto tiempo pasó desde la última vez que nos encontramos…- Responde con un tono y una mirada sádica Kabuto, saliendo de las sombras y dejando que la luz de la luna ilumine sus cabellos dejándolos ver de un color platinado.

-¡¿Qué…que quieres?!- Preguntó ella totalmente desconcertada, sacando un kunai y poniéndose en posición defensiva.

-Calma, no eh venido a pelear…- Comentó el chico muy tranquilo, alzando sus manos para que pudiera ver que él no llevaba ningún arma.

Sakura se sorprendió¿Entonces a que venía el si no era a pelear o algo así?, de todas formas, Orochimaru ya estaba muerto así que no había necesidad de luchar contra uno que era su aliado si el otro ya estaba muerto. Pero aun así, él estaba de parte de Orochimaru y muerto o no, no se podía esperar algo bueno de él.

Ella nota que el empezaba a acercársele de manera tranquila y con los brazos aun en alto.

-_"Sakura que no te engañe, este tipo estaba de parte de Orochimaru"- _Pensó Sakura, frunciendo el ceño y apretando con fuerza su kunai.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?!- Cuestiona ella con agresividad.

- Eres una mujer muy directa… pero te repito no eh venido a pelear así que por favor guarda ese kunai, no me gustaría que te lastimaras con su filo- Dice divertido él, acomodándose sus anteojos, con una mano mientras que la otra la apoyaba sobre su cadera.

Sakura se enojó de verdad¿La estaba tomando de torpe?... con desgana ella le lanza su kunai a él, quien lo atrapa con la misma mano con la que se estaba acomodando sus anteojos… una media sonrisa surcó sus labios.

-Perdón, se me resbaló de las manos…- Respondió ella haciéndose la tonta, aunque no era su objetivo lastimarlo… sino advertirlo.

Después de todo él años atrás cuando Naruto la atacó a ella hiriéndole el brazo, Kabuto antes de escapar, con su chakra le sanó la herida para que pudiera detener al rubio…

-Bueno, habla de una vez ¿A qué has venido acá?- Preguntó Sakura.

- Vine por ti – Respondió el haciendo girar el kunai con su dedo índice.

- ¿Qué?- Ella no entendía para que la necesitaba, además eso que le dijo sonó raro.

-No te confundas, es que necesito de tu ayuda,… en realidad había venido por Tsunade-sama, pero ella se negó a cooperar cuando le dije los motivos por los cuales la necesitaba…- Le explicó él.

-¿Y cuales son "esos motivos"…?- Curiosea la pelirosa.

-Orochimaru-sama sigue vivo…- Lo que dijo Kabuto le hizo erizar la piel- El daño que le causó Naruto junto con Sasuke fue tremendamente grave, que ni yo puedo sanarlo del todo, por eso necesito la ayuda de Tsunade-sama… pero tú eres su subordinada, así que prácticamente saben lo mismo en medicina que yo o tal vez, incluso más…- Le informó el peligris.

- ¡¿Esa basura sigue con vida?! Me niego a ayudarte en algo tan estúpido- Respondió ella ante la petición de Kabuto quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció detrás de ella amenazándola con cortarle el cuello.

- De todas formas aunque quieras o no me ayudaras…- Le dice al odio el peligris con una mirada sádica que causo el temblar de las piernas de la pelirosa, aunque aun así y todo no cambiaría su posición de enojo.

- Si crees que amenazándome con matarme te voy a ayudar, estas muy mal, prefiero morir antes de curar a Orochimaru- Dijo ella con rudeza. Entonces él la libera con una sonrisa enigmática en sus labios, causándole confusión a ella.

- ¿De que me serviría matarte?, si lo haría seria como decirle adiós a la única oportunidad que tengo de volver a Orochimaru-sama a como antes…- Dijo él acomodándose sus lentes.

-Bueno entonces no tienes ninguna manera de convencerme, te recomiendo que te largues de aquí si es que quieres seguir con vida- Amenazó ella estirando sus guantes negros.

-Vaya que eres terca… ¿No te preguntaste como hice para entrar al edificio y llegar hasta acá siendo que le confesé a Tsunade-sama que quería sanar a Orochimaru-sama y que necesitaba de su conocimiento?- Pregunta Kabuto a ella, sorprendiéndola.

-_"Es verdad…no me pregunte eso…"_ – Pensó sorprendida, Sakura.

- Si no accedes a ayudarme, tú querida Hokage y su amiga morirán sin remedio alguno…- Comentó Kabuto con una mirada divertida.

-¿A que te refieres?,… ¿Qué les hiciste?- Preguntó ella preocupada.

-En la aldea oculta de la Cascada empezaron a crecer unas extrañar flores de un color negro… descubrí que su perfume es letal si lo mezclas con otras sustancias químicas…, que pena por Tsunade-sama que respiró bastante de eso…- Le respondió el peligris de una manera que le causo mucha bronca a ella.

- Eres un…- Sakura furiosa saca muchos kunais y se los tira para distraerlo y poder darle una buena piña.

- Lastimándome no vas a conseguir que Tsunade-sama vuelva a la normalidad, lo mismo que con… ¿Como era su nombre…Shizune?- Comentó el peligris esquivando los kunais- Si me matas, nunca sabrás cual es el remedio…- Advirtió Kabuto a lo que ella se detiene.

-Eres un maldito desgraciado, no entiendo por que rayos quieres ayudar a Orochimaru… pero eso no me importa, yo misma descubriré cual es el antídoto- Dijo ella con toda confianza en sí misma.

-En este momento ellas están desmalladas… posiblemente tengan la respiración agitada y sus cuerpos sobrepasan los 40 grados teniendo en cuenta la cantidad del aroma que sin darse cuenta respiraron, y lo que siguen respirando…- Le informó a la pelirosa, quien se asustó mucho y corrió hacia la oficina de la Hokage.

Abrió la puerta buscando con la mirada, pero se tapo la nariz al sentir un olor agrio que causo que se le aguaran los ojos. Sakura empezó a caminar lento el olor era cada vez más fuerte y arrasador…pero no pudo sopórtalo mucho y se arrodillo tosiendo a todo pulmón.

Sakura empezó a sentir que su cuerpo empezaba a tomar mucho calor como si estuviera dentro de un horno… alzo la vista mirando hacia la puerta algo mareada, y lo vio a él, estaba tan tranquilo ahí en la puerta, en verdad que empezó a odiarlo de verdad.

-No me equivoque al pensar que sí eres terca… caíste en mi trampa… ahora solo disfruta de tu dulce sueño…- Dice el peligris acercándose a ella, pero mucho no pudo ver porque cayo desmayada al suelo.

Kabuto agarra el pequeño frasco que destilaba ese horrible olor, y lo tapa, se ríe de lo tonta que fue esa hermosa pelirosa, que sin darse cuenta se había puesto al lado de aquel frasco. Después el peligris se dirigió hacia la ventana y la abrió, le tomo el pulso a todas ellas, y alzó a Sakura cargándola en su espalda… mientras se marchaba victorioso.

_Tú amor es mala medicina._

_Mala medicina_

_es lo que necesito._

_(…)Tu amor es la poción _

_que puede curar mi enfermedad…_

_

* * *

_

**Bueno **

**acá el final del primer capitulo xD**

**Algo corto por cierto pero bueno, no se me quejen xD**

**¿Que tal?**

**¿Les gustó?**

**Entonces déjame tu review para motivarme a continuar con el fic n.n**

**Muchos besos!, hasta la prox.**


	2. Chantaje

**Holaaaaa n.n**

**Bueno acá traje mi actualizaron , si hay algo realmente incoherente im sorrrry sooo muchhh u.u pero bue tambien ando un pokito apurada :P, en fin acá el capi n.n confio en que me dejaran sus reviews con sus oiniones o con cosas que kieren que aparescan, soy todo oidos… o mejor dicho ojos porke tengo que leer no escuchar XD**

**

* * *

**

Aclaraciones:

- Diálogos – acciones después o antes del dialogo

_-"pensamientos"-_

- (comentarios míos si es que son necesarios)

Capítulo 2:_ "Chantaje"_

La luz del sol despertó a una hermosa pelirosa que se hallaba recostada sobre una cama simple… se levanto un poco confundida observando toda la habitación: paredes y piso hechos de piedra color gris, una ventana enorme que daba una hermosa vista al bosque¿muebles? Solo una cama y una pequeña mesita de madera.

Un lugar tan grande y solo para dos cosas…que desperdicio, pensó ella levantándose de esa cama para mirar por la ventana, tratando de recordar lo último que paso.

-Entonces no fue un sueño…un momento… si yo respire de ese aroma… ¿Como es que sigo con vida¡Seguro era algún tipo de sedante!- Dijo ella sin darse cuenta que estaba pensando en voz alta.

-No, no lo era, estas bien porque te di la cura…- Escuchó detrás de ella.

Se volteó y vio a Kabuto apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Cuestiono ella molesta.

-En el castillo de Orochimaru-sama, estamos en una de las tantas habitaciones del lugar… no quiero que andes dando vueltas por ahí, solo puedes estar en esta parte del castillo - Aclaro el chico de cabellos grises.

-¡Me llevaste lejos de mi hogar sin mi consentimiento!, en ningún momento accedí a ayudarte que yo recuerde- Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y muy molesta.

-Te tengo una propuesta- Dijo él.

-Primero devuélveme mi cartuchera para armas ninja…- Pidió ella cuando noto que no lo tenía.

-¿Te refieres a esto?- Pregunta él mostrándole una cartuchera un tanto divertido- Atrápalo-Dice mientras se lo lanzaba para que lo atajara.

-¿Cual es tu dichosa propuesta…?- Le pregunta la pelirosa con fastidio mientas se colocaba lo que le lanzo Kabuto, en la cintura.

-Me ayudas a sanar a Orochimaru-sama, y yo te ayudo con lo de Tsunade-sama y su amiguita, un trato justo ¿No lo crees?-

-¿Cómo es que me ayudaras a curar a Tsunade-sama y a Shizune-san?- Le interroga Sakura.

-Tengo la receta para la medicina, pero gravada en mi memoria…, cuando Orochimaru-sama puede moverse bien, te dejare en paz y te daré la cura para que corras a ayudar a tus queridas conocidas…-Respondió el peligris acomodando sus anteojos.

-Odio los chantajes…pero Tsunade-sama y Shizune-san significan mucho para mí, no podría vivir con la conciencia limpia si me niego y me vuelvo a Konoha… esta bien…acepto…- Dijo entrecortado la kunoichi de ojos verdes resignada.

-Acompáñame entonces, quiero que veas a tu nuevo paciente…- Dice Kabuto mientras se ponía derecho.

Sakura levanta la vista, mostrando sus ojos sollozos… sus miradas se cruzaron, el peligris no supo porque se sentía injusto con ella, no le agrado verla así. ¿Pero en que estaba pensando él?, se tenía que concentrar en lo importante: Curar a Orochimaru.

Kabuto interrumpe el contacto visual para guiarla hasta donde se hallaba Orochimaru inconciente. Caminaron eternamente por aquellos interminables pasillos para llegar hasta una puerta doble muy grande y llamativa, no era sorpresa que detrás de ella se encontrara aquel hombre acostado sobre una cama doble y mucho mejor que la de la habitación de ella.

La habitación estaba decorada a más no poder, tenía dos ventanas iguales a la que ella tenía en la otra habitación solo que estas se diferenciaban en que tenían cortinas rojas bordeadas con un hilo de color dorado, en el suelo había una alfombra también de color rojo, combinaba con las cortinas y la cama.

-Examínalo- Ordeno Kabuto muy serio.

Ella no le contestó, solo se acerco a aquella cama… ahí estaba… su peor enemigo, aquel que años atrás le tenía un odio incontenible, miedo, y respeto… estaba en sus peores condiciones, a ella le causo asco verlo otra vez y más por como estaba.

-_"ni el infierno lo quiso"- _Pensó ella muy molesta, mientras se acercaba más, por lo que veía tenía todos los huesos del cuerpo quebrados, la piel de el había cambiado a un color oscuro y para su desagrado tenía sus ojos medio abiertos, parecía que estaba en sus ultimas horas de vida.

-¿Trajiste a Tsunade-sama?- fueron las palabras que emitió aquel hombre.

-No, traje a alguien mejor Orochimaru-sama- Le respondió el chico de cabellos platinados.

La pelirosa de ojos verdes se quedo observando a Orochimaru… no podía creer lo que pasaba, por culpa de aquel individuo, sasuke se había ido de la aldea, fue él quien atacó konoha llevándose la vida del tercer Hokage… el hombre que más odiaba y temía estaba ahí… frente a sus ojos… al borde de la muerte

Sin más que hacer, ella le tomó el pulso tratando de contener sus nauseas, Sakura era medico pero, siendo Orochimaru su paciente, tenía más ganas de matarlo que de salvarlo… pero sentía que tenía las manos atadas… de todas formas solo se limitó a examinarlo con la mirada.

-¿Y…?- La interrumpe Kabuto.

-Por lo que puedo ver, todos los huesos de su cuerpo están dañados es realmente raro que siga con vida…, necesita una operación para reacomodarle los huesos y unirlos… y si llega a vivir después de tal operación _"que lo dudo" _puede que no pueda moverse con tanta rapidez y agilidad que antes…- Comento ella con algo de indiferencia, que Orochimaru se muriera o no a ella no le afectaba.

-Eso ya lo se, me refería a ¿Qué es lo que necesitas para la operación?-

-Esa clase de operaciones se hacen en un hospital no en un lugar así, hay muchos riesgos…- Dijo ella, pero él parecía que estaba dispuesto a algo así- está bien… pero necesito TODO lo que puede haber en una sala de operaciones, no te olvides ni de la anestesia, toallas…muchas…, yeso, clavos ah y desinfectante…- Fue muy clara, ella era muy reglada en cuanto a operaciones muy graves se contara…

-No te preocupes, mañana tendrás todo lo que necesites, y también contaras con mi participación- Dijo él, al verla algo nerviosa ante la situación que se le venía.

-_"Esta va a ser la primera vez que haga una operación tan… grave… no se como saldrá…"_- Ella tenía sus dudas, aunque contaba con su experiencia esto sobrepasaba todo.

-Ahora te llevare de regreso a tu habitación, esperaras y descansaras para el día de mañana…- Dijo Kabuto prácticamente echándola del lugar… la dejó sola en su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado ya muchas horas, y la pelirosa de orbes verdes ya estaba aburrida, sola y muy amargada por todo, en aquella habitación los segundos eran horas.

_-"¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto?"_- Se preguntó a ella misma mientras miraba apoyada en el marco de la ventana con tristeza- _"se que Tsunade-sama se enojará conmigo y me dirá que la hubiera dejado morir…"_- suspiró apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

Se queda un buen rato observando como el viento movía a las flores y a las hojas de los árboles, era un precioso paisaje… para compartir con alguien por supuesto.

Al rato se dio cuenta de que aquel peligris se hallaba recostado sobre uno de los árboles mirando hacia el sol que se andaba ocultando, con nostalgia. La pelirosa lo vio… sin darse cuenta se puso a pensar en él.

-_"Siempre estuvo al lado de Orochimaru… me pregunto si el ve a Orochimaru como yo veo a Tsunade-sama…, en ese caso puede entender un poco su empeño en ayudarlo… no se si tampoco pueda preguntárselo a él mismo… seguro que debe de ser muy solitario vivir acá con Orochimaru por bastante tiempo como él…solitario…y triste…, yo no pase ni un día y ya estoy muy mal…, siento algo de pena por él_…"-Pensó ella mientras lo miraba.

El viento movía los cabellos platinados de aquel hombre, Sakura no pudo evitar seguir mirándolo, en ese momento él se saca sus lentes para masajearse los ojos con sus dedos con movimientos circulares, para después observar el sol sin ellos puestos delante de sus ojos oscuros.

Después de eso, Kabuto se levanta del suelo, Ella por su parte no podía negar que él no tenía su atractivo. Justo en ese instante él la mira y ella no evita sonrojarse un poco por tal acto.

Vio que el peligris sonrió un poco mientras se acomodaba los antejos, entonces Sakura entendió que no era ningún tonto, ya se había dado cuenta que era observado, pero de seguro no notó la reacción de ella al ser descubierta.

_No tengo fiebre, es una_

_Enfermedad permanente._

_Voy a necesitar más que un_

_Medico que me recete un remedio._

_Tengo mucho dinero pero_

_No es eso lo que necesito._

_

* * *

-_

**Perdonen por la demora del siguiente capi pero en fin u.u , tmb perdon por lo corto que es a diferencia de otras historias mias XD en fin yo ya tengo la historia en mi memoria y hasta donde yo me imagine…esto es solo el comienzo muajajaja XD, esq cuando me llega una idea no Puedo evitarlo tengo que descargarlo por algun lado XD**

**Fanfiction es mi tacho de basura, bueno en realidad no creo q mis historias sean taan orrendas XD, en fin, yo escribi este fic porq andaba buscando un fic así con esta pareja rara, pero no encontre… asike bue n.n q mejor fic que echo por uno mismo, susede lo que qres e imaginas :P**

**Sorry por la pesima ortografia de mis notas de autor pero blee no es taan importante y nadie que yo sepa las lee :P**

**Buen DEJEN SUS REVIEWS please XD**


	3. Preocupaciones

¡Hola a todos

**¡Hola, hola!**

**Aquí eh vuelto con el tercer capitulo de mi fic :)  
perdonen que me tarde varios meses en actualizar,**

**Pero es porque no hay muchas personas que estén interesadas en mi fic,  
igualmente agradezco a los que pasan y leen, y mucho más a los que dejan su comentario haciendo un clic en go :)**

**Espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

Aclaraciones:

- Diálogos – acciones después o antes del dialogo

_-"pensamientos"-_

- (comentarios míos si es que son necesarios)

Capítulo 3:_ "Preocupaciones"_

Apenas si empezaba el día, un sol hermoso iluminaba todo Konoha que todavía no sabía lo que había sucedido la noche anterior…

-Espero que la vieja Tsunade nos de una misión sencilla esta vez, así la terminamos rápido para que después pueda participar del torneo de quien come mas ¡Ramen!, tengo ganas de comer mucho, mucho ramen ¡Dattebayo! – Exclamaba un rubio muy entusiasta mientras se dirigía a la oficina de la Hokage.  
En su camino ve a Hinata, se la veía muy triste agarrándose un brazo mientras miraba el suelo bastante dejada.

-¡Hinata-chan!- Saluda energéticamente Naruto mientras se le acercaba corriendo con una sonrisa amistosa en su rostro.

La aludida sale de su trance -¿Na…Naruto-kun?- Se pregunta a sí misma mirando hacia delante. En ese momento él la abraza contento como diciendo "bueno días".

Al rato se separa de ella agarrándola de los hombros- ¿Hinata-chan que te sucede?... te noto un poco rara…- Le pregunta Naruto extrañado.

-…ummm...- ella se pone nerviosa, lo mira a los ojos y desvía su mirada hacia un costado mientras jugaba con sus dedos tratando de buscar las palabras indicadas –Tsunade-sama y Shizune-san… están en el hospital…-

-¿Qué paso?, ¿En que hospital?- Preguntó el rubio.

-Cuando fui… a la oficina… de la Hokage… no… no me dejaron entrar… Shino-kun me dijo que la Hokage-sama…estaba inconciente junto…con Shizune-san y… además…-Hinata estaba muy nerviosa, por alguna razón no podía mirar a Naruto a los ojos.

-¡¿Qué?! , ahora me voy para el hospital a preguntarle a Sakura… ¡Hasta luego Hinata-chan!- Se despide Naruto mientras se iba corriendo.

Hinata seguía hablando, aunque esta vez con la mirada clavada al suelo- Y… además… Sakura esta desaparecida... perdóname Naruto-kun…yo… umm…- Se quedó hablando sola con sus dos manos sobre su pecho como si quisiera agarrar sus corazón.

-

-¡Miren quien viene!- Comenta Ino al ver al rubio entrar al hospital

Naruto desde lejos pudo ver que en la sala de espera se encontraban Kakashi, Sasuke, Ino y Shikamaru en la sala de espera.

-Naruto…- Dice Kakashi con voz melancólica al saber lo que estaba pasando (ósea más bien por el hecho de que Sakura haya sido secuestrada o este desaparecida) notó que Naruto no sabía casi nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Hum… Naruto apareces tarde… empezaba a pensar que también te habían secuestrado-Comentó Sasuke con un tono sacástico.

-¿Por qué "también", a que te refieres?- Pregunta Naruto sin entender.

-Sasuke-kun modera tus palabras, Sakura es muy importante para Naruto-Recrimino Ino jalándole el brazo a Sasuke.

-Dios que problemáticos…- Suspira un aburrido Shikamaru.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Sakura-chan, de que están hablando todos?- pregunta enojado Naruto.

-¿No me digas que no te avisaron que Sakura esta desaparecida?- Cuestiona sorprendida la rubia.

-Es más le pedimos a Hinata que te vaya a buscar para contarte lo sucedido- Completa Sasuke poniéndose de cara a Naruto con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¡¿Qué?!- Se queda anonadado el rubio, En ese instante se le vino a la memoria la expresión de Hinata a la cabeza, cuando se puso nerviosa y miro para un costado evitando su mirada cuando le pregunto que sucedía. Después de unos segundos reacciona agitando la cabeza en forma de negación- No, no, no, no Sakura-chan tiene que estar cuidando de la vieja Tsunade y de Shizune-san…- Naruto comienza a buscar a Sakura en el hospital convencido de que la pelirosa estaba ahí.  
Llega hasta la sala donde se encontraba inconciente la Hokage.

-¡Sakura-chan!- Abre la puerta de la sala llamando inútilmente a alguien que no estaba. Solo se encontraban la Hokage y Shizune acostadas en unas camillas, con el suero y esas maquinas que mostraban el pulso que a Naruto mucho no le agradaban. La decepción lo derribo al rubio.

-Espere afuera por favor…- Pide una enfermera al chico para que salga de la sala.

-¿Y Sakura-chan?- Pregunta aunque sabia que era inútil.

-No se la ha visto volver al hospital desde ayer a la tarde… pero ahora estamos ocupados, y sin la ayuda de Sakura estamos bastante complicados, y por sobre todo la vida de la Hokage-sama corre mucho peligro- Comentó preocupada la enfermera. El rubio salió corriendo del hospital.

-¡Naruto!- Gritó Kakashi al verlo salir apurado, temía que escapara de la aldea en busca de Sakura él solo.

-No hay tiempo, yo mismo iré a buscar a Sakura-chan…- Dijo Naruto mientras se iba corriendo.

-¿Qué esta haciendo?- Pregunta Ino extrañada.

-No se preocupen, yo voy por él…- Dijo Sasuke siguiendo a Naruto.

--  
--

Pasaron como más de tres horas desde que Sakura vio a Kabuto a través de aquella ventana, se sentía completamente sola en la oscuridad de la noche mirando al unísono. Y como todo ser humano ya empezaba a escuchar el llamado de la naturaleza.

-"_¡No aguanto más!, ¡Tengo que vaciar mi vejiga ahora!"_-Pensó muy ansiosa la pelirosa, así que salto por la ventana y empezó a adentrarse en el bosque en busca de un buen lugar para satisfacer sus necesidades.

--  
--

En la entrada de Konoha se encontraba un rubio llevando en su espalda una pesada mochila.

-¡Naruto!- Exclamó un hombre de cabellos oscuros mientras se le acercaba.

-Sasuke no intentes detenerme, Sakura-chan me necesita…- Dijo muy decidido Naruto.

-No te voy a detener… vine porque… también quiero…que Sakura este bien…- Comento Sasuke mientras se rascaba la nuca mirando para otro lado.

Los ojos del rubio se iluminaron de felicidad.

-¡Dattebayo!, entonces vámonos!.- Salto entusiasmado el rubio mientras corría hacia fuera.

-Yo también los acompaño- Dijo un hombre con una sonrisa, ambos chicos se voltearon y vieron a Sai.

-¿Sai?- se preguntan ambos.

-Si- Sonrió calidamente el aludido.

--  
--

-Te traje algo para que te alimentes…-Dijo Kabuto entrando en la habitación que ahora era de Sakura, con una bandeja.  
Quedo algo sorprendido al ver que ella no estaba, pero de todas formas deja la bandeja en la mesita que se encontraba junto a la cama y se va sin hacer nada más, ya que sabía que muy lejos no podía llegar y confiaba en el trato que habían echo entre los dos.

Después de descargarse Sakura empieza a explorar el bosque a ver si encontraba algún lago o río.  
En su búsqueda la pelirosa se encuentra con un río en el que se hallaban unos pececitos, y el agua que fluía en el se veía realmente exquisita.

Sakura se inclina en la orilla e introduce suavemente su mano en el río, la corriente del agua la hacía sentir agradable, la pelirosa se vio tentada a meterse en esa agua y nadar un buen rato pero su estómago se lo impidió, tenía mucha hambre. (Como no va a tener hambre si no comió nada en todo ese día xD)

-Seguramente Kabuto me traerá algo de comer…tendría que volver…- Se comento a sí misma mientras trataba de hacer memoria del camino de regreso. Después sale corriendo y esquivando los árboles y arbustos.

Cuando llegó, entro por la ventana lo más rápido que pudo.

-Huf… ya llegue… ahora estoy cansada…-Dijo entre cortado por su agotamiento y su respiración agitada, se sienta sobre la cama mientras apoyaba su mano sobre su frente- y con mucha sed…y… ¿Qué?- Vio que en la mesa había una bandeja con un par de emparedados de jamón y queso junto a un vaso grande lleno de agua.

Sakura se quedo anonadada pensando.

-"_¿Acaso vino antes a dejarme eso…?... y claro, mañana voy a operar a su querido Orochimaru, ¿Cómo no me alimentaria?... bueno…al menos…creo que se preocupa…por mí, ¿O será solo por Orochimaru, que hace esto?"-_ Se quedó pensando mientras empezaba a comer lo que le había preparado el peligris.

--  
--

-Bueno será mejor que paremos aquí- Comenta Sasuke a su grupo.

-¡No!, ¡Tenemos que seguir buscando, Sakura-chan _me_ necesita, digo nos necesita!- Replico Naruto volteándose y apretando los puños.

-Naruto, todavía no sabemos donde puede estar Sakura, es mejor que paremos en este lugar, y mañana a la mañana ir al próximo pueblo a preguntar…-Dijo Sai muy tranquilo, sacando de quicio al rubio.

-Yo creo tener una idea… pero sería algo muy raro- Comenta Sasuke con un semblante serio, mirando hacia abajo tratando de descifrar algo… se lo veía muy pensante.

Naruto y Sai lo miran sorprendidos, ¿Qué quería decir?

-¿A que te refieres con eso Sasuke?- Pregunta el rubio curioso.

-Cuando me desperté me entere lo que le había sucedido a la Hokage y a Shizune… creí que Sakura seria de las primeras en estar ahí en la sala tratando de salvarles la vida… pero le comentaron a Kakashi que estaba desaparecida,… es decir ¿No le parece raro?, ¿Por qué Sakura no estaría? ¿Con que objetivo alguien pondría inconciente a la Hokage y a su ayudante?- Analiza Sasuke.

-Es verdad… no me puse a pensar en eso, solo quiero que Sakura regrese…- Dice Naruto con tristeza.

-Tienes razón Sasuke, yo también estaba pensando lo mismo… probablemente hayan secuestrado a Sakura, no creo que ella desaparezca en un momento como así… pero no entiendo ¿Por qué a Sakura, y no a la Hokage?- Pregunta Sai.

-No sé, pero ambas tienen casi las mismas habilidades… probablemente los secuestradores hayan accedido a la oficina de la Hokage con la intención de llevársela… capaz para que cure a alguien con sus habilidades medicas ya que es muy reconocida por eso… pero la Hokage- Sasuke es interrumpido por el rubio.

-Si la vieja Tsunade es una buena persona, si tiene que salvar la vida de alguien no pondría ninguna condición en el momento…- Comenta Naruto.

- ¿Acaso quieres decir que posiblemente la persona a salvar sea alguien que represente un peligro para todos o algún enemigo?- Pregunta Sai.

-Si, lo más probable sería que ella se niegue rotundamente, entonces la dejen inconciente, Sakura aparezca en aquel momento y se la lleven, teniendo en cuenta que Sakura es la subordinada de la Hokage…- Dice el pelinegro.

-Esto nos puede acercar más al paradero de Sakura…- Comenta Sai agarrándose el mentón, mirando hacia delante.

Finalizada su reflección, se acomodan en el lugar para poder descansar y seguir buscando pistas al día siguiente.

--  
--

Al día siguiente la pelirosa todavía seguía durmiendo sobre su cama, un hombre de cabellos platinados la observaba desde la puerta de la habitación.

-_"ya esta todo preparado, se tendría que levantar, es muy tarde ya"-_ pensaba algo inquietado Kabuto, que se acerco a ella dispuesto a despertarla.

-ummm...…- Sakura se voltea quedando desparramada en la cama boca arriba.

Kabuto se pone nervioso y se detiene-_"¿Pero que?, no entiendo por que me detuve"- _se reta a sí mismo mientras seguía acercándose a ella quedando delante de la cama.

-Tsunade-sama por favor…- Escucho decir Kabuto por parte de la pelirosa, eso le llamo la atención, e inclina su cuerpo, acercando su rostro al de ella manteniendo una distancia, ¿Pero que le pasaba a ella?, ¿Estaba hablando dormida?

-Por favor resiste… Tsunade-sama…- Noto que ella empezaba a llorar levemente.

-_"Creo que esta teniendo una pesadilla… debería despertarla, pero se asustara"_- Sacaba sus conclusiones el peligris.

-¡Tsunade-sama!- Grita Sakura levantándose mientras se agarraba de sus sabanas y tomando desprevenido a Kabuto.

Kabuto se sonroja al sentir una leve presión sobre sus labios, por su parte la pelirosa se quedo de piedra, ¿Cómo?, ¿Qué?, ¿Se estaban besando?.  
Justo cuando Sakura se despertó y se levanto de golpe, sus labios chocaron con los de un desprevenido peligris.  
Sakura se puso completamente roja e incomoda, y Kabuto se separa dándole la espalda, estaba completamente nervioso y por supuesto no quería que Sakura viera la reacción que provoco en él.

- Está todo listo para la operación- Dijo mientras con una mano se acomodaba los anteojos en un intento por ponerse cuerdo.-_"la primera vez que me beso con una mujer después de tanto tiempo… es incomodante"-_ Pensó cerrando los ojos un tanto molesto mientras una gota de sudor recorría su rostro (estaba nervioso).

-_"¿Qué hacia tan cerca de mí?"_- se pregunto Sakura un tanto intimidada ante lo que paso, seguía un poco sonrojada- bueno…esta bien, ya voy…- respondió ella saliendo de su cama colocándose su chaleco y su falda.

-¿Estas lista?- Pregunta él todavía dándole la espalda.

-Si…- Responde Sakura, se acababan de besar y él estaba actuando como si nada, tal vez ella también le convenga hacer lo mismo…

Entonces Kabuto empezó a caminar hacia la habitación de Orochimaru, Sakura lo seguía desde atrás, no paraba de mirarlo nerviosa, tocándose los labios como si aun sintiera aquella presión que ejercieron sus labios por accidente.

-Ya llegamos- Comenta el joven, deteniéndose, y dándole paso a ella para que entrara.

Sakura se pone seria y entra, Kabuto entra después de ella cerrando la habitación.

La pelirosa empieza a prepararse colocándose unos guantes blancos, mientras Kabuto hacia lo mismo y se disponía a ponerle anestesia a Orochimaru. Sakura prepara todas las herramientas necesarias, previamente desinfectadas y las coloca en una mesa cerca de la cama (la mesa era de metal y con ruedas).  
Continua y destapa a su paciente colocándole unas toallas para taparlo desde los hombros hasta un poco mas de la cadera.

-No vamos a llegar a completar la operación hoy ni ahora… por que lo mataríamos, sería conveniente dividir la operación, quiero decir, empezar ahora con una parte, luego esperar a que se recupere, continuar, esperar de nuevo a que se recupere y así sucesivamente hasta que finalicemos- Propone Sakura.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tomar este proceso así?- Pregunto Kabuto.

- Como mínimo seis o siete semanas supongo… es depende la resistencia de Orochimaru- Respondió ella.

-Esta bien- acepto el peligris.

Así Sakura empezó por reacomodar los huesos de las piernas de Orochimaru acumulando chackra en ellas junto con la ayuda de Kabuto, esto les tomo toda la tarde.  
Cuando finalizaron empezaron a vendarle las piernas tras haberlas enyesado previamente, y como ya se había echo de noche, después de acomodar todo, Kabuto la acompaño hasta su habitación.

-Acá regresamos a tu habitación...- Comenta él señalando una puerta, y nota que Sakura tenía una mirada fría- ¿Te sucede algo?-

-_"Todavía tengo tiempo de arrepentirme… no quiero que Orochimaru se recupere, si se llegara a mover otra vez… esto pone en peligro a todos mis seres queridos contar de salvar a Tsunade-sama… es un pensamiento egoísta"_ yo… ¿Por qué quieres que Orochimaru vuelva a como antes?- Le cuestiona ella mientras entraba a su habitación con un semblante frío, mirando hacia la ventana.

-Orochimaru-sama no murió todavía, yo soy su aliado, le voy a servir hasta que él muera, no vas a entender, tengo mis propias razones y principios- Respondió Kabuto.

-Si él vuelve a como antes… todos mis seres queridos van a estar en peligro- Comenta Sakura.

-_"Era eso lo que le inquietaba…"_ No te preocupes por eso, de todas formas vamos a tener que ocultarnos por un tiempo… Orochimaru-sama tiene un plan, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia, solo concéntrate en lo que tienes que hacer, y esto finalizará lo más pronto posible- Dijo el peligris.

En ese instante Sakura se voltea mirándolo a los ojos, él ve en ella una tristeza que no supo explicar, nota que unas lagrimas brotaban ligeramente de sus ojos, rodeando sus mejillas. Una de esas lagrimas pasa por sus labios dándole un pequeño brillo, para dejarlo a un más anonadado a Kabuto la luz de la luna hacia mucho contraste en esa habitación, haciendo que todo se veía con un leve tono azul. Él se quedo mirándola… mirando sus labios, tenían una delicada forma, inconcientemente paso un par de sus dedos sobre sus labios, recordando aquel beso… se sonrojó levemente.

Sakura lo saco de su transe, moviendo su cabeza para poder observar el bosque a través de la ventana. Kabuto se fue sin decir nada.

_Necesitaré más que un pinchazo_

_para sacar este veneno de mí._

_Tengo todos los síntomas,_

_cuéntalos: 1º, 2º y 3º._

_Primero: necesitas..._

_Eso es lo que consigues_

_cuando te enamoras._

**Bueno acá el final de este capitulo, perdonen si hay algun error o algo despues cuando lo lea lo arreglo :S,  
y perdonen tambien por la demora, pero bueno acá vengo con la actualización y todos re happy :) **

**Espero que les haya gustado mi actualización, y también agradecería mucho si me dejan un review diciéndome su opinión acerca de la trama.**

**Háganme feliz y hagan un clic en donde dice GO xD**

**Bueno, muchos besos**

**hasta la próxima actualización :) **


	4. puntos de vista 1º parte

**Hola a todos :D, perdonen por el retraso de un siglo e_e , **

**se me fue de las manos :S , epro bueno acá empiezo otra vez a subir **

**capitulos y darle una inyeccion de vida a esta historia xD**

**porque se que debe de haber alguien que todavía quedo con la **

**curiosidad de lo que pasaria así que sin nada mas que decir**

**empezamos al fin ^^**

**AVISO****: este capitulo contiene desnudos y escenas no aptas para ojos castos y virginales así que quedan advertidas/os (?) ahaha si en serio hay una escena un poco subida de tono… **

**

* * *

**

Aclaraciones:

- Diálogos – acciones después o antes del dialogo

_-"pensamientos"-_

- (comentarios míos si es que son necesarios)

Capítulo 4:_ "Puntos de vista, 1º parte: Kabuto"_

La noche era fría, un cielo negro opacaba todos los rincones posibles. En el medio del bosque cerca de Konoha se hallaban ya en su séptimo sueño a los chicos del equipo 7.  
Dentro de una carpa improvisada Naruto, Sai y Sasuke dormían placidamente, era difícil de creer como los dos morochos podían dormir si entre medio de ellos se encontraba un rubio destapado o mejor dicho despatarrado y roncando con un globo de moco en la nariz como si no hubiera nada de que preocuparse.

Por otro lado, atrapada entre cuatro paredes, descansaba la figura viva de una delicada muñeca de porcelana, su cuerpo abrazado por una simple sabana temblaba un poco por la frescura de la noche.

En otra parte de la mansión un hombre bastante masculino con lentes y un sedoso cabello platinado, recorría los pasillos en busca de la habitación donde reposaba su huésped; llevaba consigo unas mantas más abrigadoras para dárselas a Sakura.  
Cuando la encontró no hizo falta abrir ninguna puerta porque ya estaba abierta.

Una ligera brisa lo rosa al entrar… olía a… cerezos… igual que…

-Sakura…- Susurró él, observándola en su más tierna inocencia y debilidad (teniendo en cuenta que ella estaba dormida y no podía protegerse en ese estado de reposo)

Su larga cabellera rosa descansaba de manera desordenada alrededor de ella, su rostro dormido reflejaba paz y tranquilidad a quien sea que la mirara; era una imagen realmente angelical.  
En ese momento él se acerca a ella extendiendo las mantas sobre la delicada figura de la pelirosa. Nunca antes pensó así de una mujer, es más nunca tuvo tiempo de preocuparse o ser amable con las mujeres u otras personas que no sean Orochimaru. Es más, recién esos días empezó a prestarle más atención a Sakura.

Notó que ella cambio mucho no solo físicamente sino que también maduro mentalmente a comparación de la primera vez que la vio en los exámenes chunnin cuando ella tenia 13 años; dejo de pensar tanto en Sasuke como el motivo de su alegría, es más estaba mas preocupada por aquellas dos mujeres que por el simple echo de no ver tanto a Sasuke.

Probablemente con el tiempo uno se da cuenta de cómo son las cosas eso pensó el peligris al evaluar todo. Se quedo observándola un rato más, ya que no tenia nada más que hacer… por su mente pasaba muchas cosas respecto a su vida y con sus objetivos y cosas por el estilo.  
Se sentó cerca de ella y corrió algunos mechones de su cara con su mano completamente sumido en sus pensamientos… pasa sus dedos por los suaves y rosados labios de Sakura como un hombre acorralado por el recuerdo de aquel beso. Se vio tentado a besarla otra vez… en ese instante se sonrojo levemente y miro para otro lado como retándose a sí mismo por sus pensamientos fuera de lugar.

¿Por qué en esos momentos pensaba cosas así y con Sakura? Esa niña chillona que no paraba de llorar por Sasuke, que no podía pelear ni contra una mosca… aunque a decir verdad eso era antes, no por nada se convirtió en la subordinada de Tsunade, aparte ya no tenía ese comportamiento tan inmaduro de cuando tenía 13, ahora ella era mucho mas grande y había crecido eso lo noto… puede ser posible que se sienta atraído por Sakura ahora que la notaba diferente…

Kabuto se saco los lentes y se acaricio sus ojos cerrados con movimientos circulares tratando de que sus pensamientos se fueran ya de su cabeza, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Debía concentrarse más en su tarea… aunque a decir verdad el podía deshacerse de Orochimaru y tratar de vivir su vida, al parecer la llegada de Sakura lo estaba cambiando y haciendo pensar en cosas que no creía importantes.

-Esto es imposible…- se dijo para si mismo el peligris antes de irse a su habitación a descansar.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Los días pasaban y pasaban, Sakura solo veía a Kabuto cuando el le traía algo para comer… él la notaba distinta, como más fría e indiferente no le decía ni una palabra… es más aunque actuara como si no se diera cuenta notaba perfectamente que Sakura cuando lo miraba lo hacia con odio.

En otra parte perdidos en el bosque…

-¡Maldición!- Exclama Naruto agarrándose de los pelos por los nervios.

-Será mejor que volvamos a Konoha así nos organizamos bien- Dice Sai

-¡No!, ¡Sakura-chan ahora podría estar sufriendo!!, ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme eso tan tranquilamente?!- El rubio estaba realmente mal por lo de Sakura.

-Naruto tranquilízate, Sai tiene razón, aparte no sabemos a donde ir para buscarla, no tenemos pistas de algún lugar y solo perderíamos tiempo, tenemos que comunicarnos con los demás o con Kakashi para ver como hacemos para traerla de regreso y que la Hokage se recupere…- Sasuke trata de calmarlo a Naruto para poder hacer lo mejor.

-¡Pero…!- Naruto es interrumpido.

-No pienses que nosotros no nos preocupamos por Sakura, estamos iguales en esto, pero hay que tener cuidado con lo que hacemos, por eso es mejor volver y comunicarnos con las otras aldeas así obtendremos mas información y en cualquier indicio nos encaminamos en busca de Sakura- Comenta Sai, a lo que Naruto se queda callado y empiezan a tomar dirección contraria de regreso a Konoha… sin resultados.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era de noche otra vez, y Sakura no podía estar más deprimida y preocupada por todo, ya suponía que su ausencia abra alarmado a todos sus seres queridos, seguramente todos la estarían buscando y probablemente Tsunade y Shizune estén todavía bajo los efectos de aquel veneno.

En aquel instante algo en el bosque le llamo la atención, las hojas de algunos arbustos se movían de manera sospechosa pero no era a causa del viento porque esa noche no hacia frío si no que el ambiente estaba calido y se podían sentir pequeñas brisas pero que solo moverían un poco la copa de los árboles.  
Curiosa y sin nada más interesante que hacer la pelirosa de ojos verdes sale por la ventana y toma dirección hacia el bosque para ver si había algún espía o capas que Naruto y los demás andaban cerca y ya la encontraron.

Camino y camino, mirando hacia todos lados pero solo había árboles y arbustos entre otras plantas e insectos y animales. No sabia a donde se dirigía y hasta perdió el rastro de lo que le llamo la atención, sus sentidos solo captaban el sonido de algunos grillos que andaban cerca tocando su melodía o el de algunos animales como el búho…

-Probablemente fue mi imaginación…- Dijo Sakura bajoneada así que decidió volver a su habitación, pero un extraño sonido de agua cayendo en grandes cantidades hizo que tomara otro camino.

Para su sorpresa encontró una hermosa cascada que continuaba como un río donde un agua incolora e inodora fluía y fluía. Se acerco y se quedo observando como la luna se reflejaba en el agua no sabia si era que el fallaba la vista o estaba alucinando pero le dio la sensación de que el agua tenía algo de brillo.

Tentada se saco sus botas y las apoyo en el borde para luego introducir sus pies en el agua, no sabia porque pero se sentía un poco mas contenta, entonces fue cuando se decidió y se metió por completo en el agua aún vestida y con su banda con el símbolo de Konoha en la cabeza, nado un rato…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Tengo que ir a buscar mas reservas… deberíamos ser más prácticos con estas cosas…- Pensaba en voz alta un hombre de cabello de color plata y ojos oscuros como la noche, al salir de la mansión para buscar algunas especias en el bosque.

Kabuto iba saltando de rama en rama guiándose con sus sentidos y un mapa pero al parecer solo encontraba pocas cosas de las que necesitaba para sus preparaciones de comida y también para poder crear el antídoto para dársela a Sakura más tarde… cuando cumpla su cometido.  
Le costo pero poco a poco iba encontrando lo que buscaba, pero sin darse cuenta de que cada vez más se introducía en ese bosque inmenso con millones de trampas y salidas, no por nada ubico a Sakura en aquella habitación, él sabia que en esa parte el bosque había un río y los animales eran más tranquilos y no había posibilidad de que escapara tampoco porque ese bosque tenía un encanto del cual era imposible escapar si no se conocía a la perfección.

-Esta fruta no recuerdo bien donde la había ubicado…- Se detiene a pensar un poco- creo que era por este camino…- Se dijo a sí mismo saltando de rama en rama hacia una dirección.

Siguió hasta que encontró una cascada ahí se detuvo a observar los alrededores a ver si ubicaba aquella extraña fruta pero para su sorpresa ubico otra cosa aún más intrigante. Vio una silueta moverse por debajo de sus aguas pero no podía distinguir bien quien era aquel intruso que osaba de mojarse con aquellas aguas.

Vio que aquel intruso se acercaba a la orilla para salir y quedarse solo con los pies dentro del agua. No tardo mucho en notar que era Sakura, aquella cabellera rosa era muy fácil de distinguir… lo que no comprendía era porque Sakura nadaba vestida, a consecuencia estaba toda mojada y la ropa se le había pegado al cuerpo.

La vio mirar a ambos lados asegurándose que nadie la viera, pero lo que esa mujer no sabia es que desde el lugar donde él se encontraba no le seria posible a ella verlo y precisamente desde allí tenia una amplia vista a mayor grado de lo que iba a suceder.

Y allí estaba ella despojándose de su ropa para quedar totalmente desnuda, ¿Donde estaba su maldito orgullo en este momento? esta vez estaba viendo y detallando cada parte de ese perfecto cuerpo ¿Como una simple kunoichi como ella podía ser perfecta? Sakura se saco su banda de la cabeza y echo toda su cabellera rosa hacia atrás, que caía cubriendo su espalda, la cual húmeda y brillante lloraba gotas que acariciaban y marcaban un camino por la espalda de la pelirosa para deleite de aquel peligris.

Sakura cerro sus ojos disfrutando de la calida brisa que la rozaba y lentamente empezó a introduciré de nuevo en el agua y nadar como si fuera una danza de seducción que sorprendentemente estaba acelerando la sangre de aquel medico Ninja.  
Era cierto que ella era la única chica que había visto completamente desnuda en todo el tiempo que vivió y tal vez por eso, por su maldita curiosidad estaba sobre la rama de aquel árbol parado, sus ojos oscuros como la noche estaban calvados en las formas que trazaban el cuerpo cuerpo de esa kunoichi… sus senos.

Una parte de él le decía que se vaya a buscar lo que tenía que buscar y otra la otra parte le pedía quedarse a mirar, aunque estuviera mal o bien nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ver como era una mujer que no sea a través de algún libro de medicina o imagen. Pero no era idiota sabia que estaba mal, estaba invadiendo la privacidad de Sakura…  
Sabía que debía irse, se lo repetía una y otra vez, pero no… parecía atascado en ese lugar sin poder mover mas que sus ojos que no se desprendían del cuerpo de Sakura… no sabia porque su cuerpo no respondía de manera que él quería... no tardo mucho en notarse físicamente su excitación a ese estimulo visual al que estaba expuesto… si definitivamente no respondía como él quería,

Pero no podía evitarlo, había que recordar que además de Ninja experto en medicina y con excelentes habilidades de combate… también era hombre… y como todo hombre tenía sus necesidades.

Probablemente si se sintiera atraído por la pelirosa que andaba libremente ignorando que estaba siendo observada, o en realidad simplemente sea la calentura de haber visto por primera vez a una mujer sin sus ropas en realidad no comprendía muy bien esas sensaciones que tenía ya que nunca las había experimentado antes… o tal vez si, pero eso era demasiado estimulante para cualquier hombre.

Antes no se había interesado en ese tipo de cosas es mas no las creía necesarias en la vida ni mucho menos más importantes que su deseo de obtener todos los jutsus, pero Sakura tenía algo…  
Porque desde que compartía el mismo lugar donde vivía empezó a experimentar sensaciones y formas de pensar distintas a las de antes ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo un idiota? ¿Por qué empezaba a sentirse así ante esa mujer que alguna vez fue una niña chillona muy molesta? ¿O acaso era algún jutsu raro que ella estaba usando en él para así poder conseguir el antídoto y escapar?

La respuesta era tan simple, pero como era él la victima no estaba seguro, nunca había tenido tantos problemas con sus hormonas como en ese momento… pero ¡Dios! No podía irse a otra parte, no podía dejar de observarla nadar desnuda en el agua, no podía seguir conteniendo sus malditos deseos, pero el que pagaba las consecuencias era esa pobre rama donde el se encontraba asomado… estaba apretando con fuerza aquella extensión de árbol, prácticamente clavando sus dedos y astillándose las manos además de estrangulando cada vez más la rama donde se ubicaba.

-_¡Maldición…, maldita mujer!-_ Pensó Kabuto.

Debía hacer algo rápido…

Que lo distrajera…

Que lograra apartar su vista de aquella hermosa figura…

En ese mínimo de segundo saco una kunai y se la clavo en la pierna, no pudo evitar que se le escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor, pero lo hizo reaccionar y se dispuso a escapar al instante.

-_No estoy sola, escuche a alguien…- _Sakura notó la presencia de Kabuto pero no sabia que era él, miro hacia todas direcciones e incluso hacia arriba suyo pero nada, se sintió incomoda por lo que rápido salio de agua y mientras corría de regreso se iba vistiendo de a poco pero rápido.

Sakura entro a su habitación completamente húmeda y con la ropa pegada al cuerpo aunque estaba un poco más seca que cuando salió del agua.  
Ella se sentó sobre el borde de la ventana dejando que sus orbes verdes se deleitaran con el paisaje del bosque por la noche.

-_Capas que desde un principio me estaban observando… y me guiaron intencionalmente hasta aquel río para que yo… seria algo muy pervertido y rebuscado ¿Quién seria capas de tal morbosidad?... no creo que haya sido Naruto ni el resto, directamente me hubieran sacado de este lugar…- _Se puso a meditar la pelirosa con un semblante serio.

-_Capas que fue… ¿Kabuto?- _Su corazón se acelero y se sonrojo al acto- _No debe ser posible, capas es mi imaginación, él no seria capas…- _Se puso nerviosa mientras trataba de convencerse de que Kabuto no era un maldito pervertido.

Recordó todo lo que había echo Kabuto para lograr sus planes todos vinculados con cosas malas, hasta enveneno a Tsunade y a Shizune y la mantiene cautiva en aquella horrible habitación de cuatro paredes… además de que aquella vez lo había visto tan tranquilo observando la puesta de sol…

-_no definitivamente no, son delirios míos… ¿o tal vez si?- _no sabia que pensar ya.

_Después sangras..._

_Consigues un poco pero_

_Nunca__ es suficiente._

_Acabas __de rodillas_

_Eso es lo que te pasa_

_Por enamorarte__._

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Bueno aca el fin del cuarto capitulo xD**

**Me pareció algo corto pero bueno, próximamente voy a dejar los demás**

**capitulos hasta terminar la historia :D **

**porque ahora que tengo tiempo lo voy a aprovechar para terminar lo que **

**había empezado alguna vez… mil disculpas por el retraso, pero bueno.**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS SI LES GUSTO! :D, hasta la proxima n__n**


	5. Puntos de vista 2º parte

**Holaaaa!! :D perdonen por la tardanza :S **

**La verdad que me tardo mucho xDD perdonen u.u**

**Bueeno aca el capitulo numero cinco!! Espero les guste y dejen reviews :3**

**

* * *

**

Aclaraciones:

- 'Diálogos' – acciones después o antes del dialogo

_-"pensamientos"-_

- (comentarios míos si es que son necesarios)

Capitulo 5: _"Puntos de vista, 2º parte: Sakura"_

Kabuto fue rápidamente de nuevo al castillo, completamente tenso y con una pierna que chorreaba sangre. Fue a la cocina y dejo todo lo que encontró en el bosque sobre una mesada. Que desgracia que la imagen de aquella pelirosa no se iba de su cabeza, se sentía un pedófilo… pero ella no era ninguna nena de 13, y eso ya lo había más que comprobado.

Apoyo sus manos sobre aquella mesada y suspiro con mucha fuerza a ver si expulsando todo el aire de su interior lo haría relajarse un poco, pero no, era inútil, completamente inútil. Ella era hermosa no podía negarlo, no podía simplemente sacarse esa imagen de ella sin ropas. No podía, no sabía como, y se odiaba a si mismo por justo… justo haber pasado ahí, ósea de todas las partes del inmenso bosque, tenía que pasar por ahí, ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Se agarra fuerte la cabeza.

Se saca los lentes y se restriega los dedos contra sus ojos cerrados.

No podía ponerse así solo por el simple hecho de haber visto a una mujer sin sus ropas. Fue solo eso, nadie sabe nada de lo que paso, ni Sakura misma sabe que la observaban, fue un accidente, no era para tanto… se sintió completamente ingenuo e idiota.

Agarro un pañuelo de la cocina y lo ato a su pierna para cubrir su herida. Trato de cocinar ignorando lo que había pasado, pero como era tan inocente simplemente no pudo cortar y preparar bien los ingredientes sin lastimarse las manos a causa de cierta pelirosa que no paraba de bailar en su cabeza.

* * *

Sakura estaba otra vez en aquella habitación, otra vez sentada en aquella ventana, otra vez observando el paisaje desde ahí... ya era una rutina muy aburrida sentía que estaba perdiendo tiempo de vida.

Pero es que estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso de su vida, atrapada ahí.

Por culpa de él.

-'¿Tienes hambre?'- Que oportuno que fue Kabuto.

La pelirosa no se volteo, realmente estaba enojada, perdiendo su tiempo ahí, y él solo le dice ¿Tienes hambre?, como si fuera una invitada, siendo que ella lo que menos sentía era eso, ya estaba creyendo que era una esclava.

El muchacho de pelo platinado entro con una bandeja, que llevaba un plato de sopa y algunas rodajas de pan. Se quedo en el medio de la habitación esperando que le diera una respuesta o que como mínimo haga gesto de que noto su presencia.

Pero ella no hizo más que alzar su pierna para apoyarla sobre el borde de la ventana así podía colocar su brazo para poder descansar su cabeza y fingir desinterés.

Kabuto no espero más y le deja la bandeja sobre la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama. Sakura desvió su mirada hacia él, para ver que iba a hacer. Inconscientemente le daba curiosidad. Se llevo una sorpresa cuando vio la pierna lastimada de aquel hombre.

-'¿Qué te paso en la pierna?'- Pregunto la pelirosa, con desinterés.

-'Ahí tienes tu comida, hasta luego'- Respondió Kabuto, esquivando la pregunta de ella.

-'Espera, te puedo curar'- Dijo Sakura.

-'Se medicina, puedo yo solo'- Finalizo el sin voltearse mientras se iba.

Kabuto tomó dirección hacia el almacén, para buscar algo de vendas y alcohol para desinfectar su herida. Quiso prender la luz pero no funcionaba y simplemente hizo cortocircuito y se desconectaron las luces de toda la casa, e inútilmente intenta buscar lo que necesitaba a oscuras, por lo que se termina tropezando y cayendo al piso perdiendo sus lentes.

-'¿Pero que…?'- Dijo la pelirosa al notar que la luz se desconecta, entonces deja su plato y abre la puerta para mirar por el pasillo.

Todo oscuro, y vació.

Se vio obligada a buscar velas o la razón de porque no había luz.

Logra encontrar un par de velas en la cocina y enciende una para llevarla a su habitación pero en el camino escucha ruidos de vaya saber quien. Daba la sensación de que había algún ladrón hurgando las cosas, así que Sakura decide entrar para ver que era. Se asusta cuando siente que algo o alguien la agarra de la pierna.

-'¡¿Q-Quién eres?!'- Grita ella un poco asustada.

-'¿Sakura?'- Dice el que se encontraba en el piso, sorprendido.

-'¡¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?!'- La pelirosa se exalta.

-'No, espera, espera, soy Kabuto'- Dijo nervioso él.

-'¿Podrías soltarme mi pierna?'- Pregunta de manera sarcástica Sakura, acercando la luz de la vela hacia él, para que viera que le estaba tocando la pierna.

-'Perdón'- Rápido saca su mano –'Es que no encuentro mis lentes'-

-'Vaya escusa…'- Comenta ella, muy molesta.-'Esta bien te ayudaré a buscarlos…'-

Sakura encuentra los lentes de Kabuto y se los pone a él. Quien se lo agradece y los acomoda, mirándola a los ojos, aún sentado ahí en el piso. De forma extraña la expresión de Sakura cambia, como de entre sorprendida y hundida en sus pensamientos .

-'Lindos ojos'- Dice él de manera pícara.

La pelirosa vuelve en si y se sonroja, pegando su trasero en el piso y girándose un poco para que no la viera. Kabuto hace un gemido de dolor mientras acomoda su pierna para poder ver como estaba su herida, Sakura por su lado parecía estar en trance.

Cuando por fin ella se dispone a verlo, ve como de manera errónea aquel hombre se coloca las vendas, también nota que sus manos tenían cortes. Y se acerca de manera lenta hacia él. Kabuto se queda quieto mirándola con duda, y ella solo le tomo de las manos y las observó.

-'¿Qué te sucede?'- Preguntó el hombre extrañado.

-'¿Fue cocinando?'- Sakura estaba muy rara.

-'Si… ¿Por qué la pregunta?'-

-'No nada, no sabes cocinar'- Dice ella de manera fría tomando las vendas para curarlo.

-'Gracias, no esperaba que te gustara lo que preparaba ya que lo hacia para que no pasaras hambre'-Se enojo.

Sakura coloca la pierna de él de manera derecha sobre el suelo, y se sienta de manera tal que queda cara a cara con él y entre medio de sus piernas. Obviamente mirando y concentrándose en vendar aquella pierna lastimada.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos, Kabuto la observaba de manera vencida y desganada. Con sus brazos hacia atrás apoyándose sobre sus manos para no caer de espaldas. Pero su expresión cambio cuando noto que el cierre del chaleco de Sakura estaba un poco más debajo de lo pervertidamente permitido.

Oh dios esas imágenes de ella otra vez a su cabeza, era como si le hubiera sacado fotos con los ojos en aquella cascada cuando la encontró sin ropas. Se empezó a incomodar ya que precisamente estaba entre medio de sus piernas, tenía aquel cuerpo a centímetros de su zona mas erógena para él.

-'¿Listo?'- Pregunta rápido Kabuto para poder irse, pero ella se gira y quedando completamente de frente a él.

-'Casi'- Dice ella abalanceandose sobre el, quien se sonroja y no quita su mirada de aquel escote.

Sakura apoya su rodilla muy cerca de la entrepierna de Kabuto, para poder estirar sus brazos alrededor de el, y tomar sus manos para poder vendarlas también. Ante todo eso Kabuto casi sufre un desangro nasal, pero estaba demasiado acalorado.

Cuando se puso a vendar sus manos se alejo un poco de el, sonriéndole de manera cálida e inocente. Él se calmo un poco y enfoco su mirada con desgana hacia sus manos. Era sádica, ella era muy sádica.

-'Ahora si'- Dice Sakura sonriéndole.

Kabuto se iba a poner de pie cuando una ventisca pasa y cierra la puerta con fuerza lo cual provoco que la vela se apagara. Tomándolos por sorpresa, y dejándolos encerrados.  
Él se levanta y se acerca hacia la puerta para intentar abrirla pero no resulto.

-'Perfecto, estamos encerrados'- Dijo de manera sarcástica el chico de pelo platinado.

-'Y sin luz'- Dice Sakura en el medio de la oscuridad.

El hombre trata de con cuidado buscar una caja de fósforos en los estantes mientras ella no hacia nada. Cuando encontró trato de encender la vela, casi se quema pero lo logra, y la deja en el piso con cuidado para que no se caiga.

-'¿Y ahora?'- Pregunto molesta la pelirosa.

* * *

Ya en Konoha, Naruto y los demás habían regresado, y fueron a encontrarse con sus superiores para ver como iban a rescatar a la pelirosa. En el medio del camino se cruzaron con Kakashi que casualmente estaba pasando por ahí mientras leía uno de sus tomos favoritos.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- Grita Naruto mientras corre hacia donde estaba el aludido.

El hombre de pelo platinado dejo de caminar y miro hacia donde estaban los chicos sin decir nada y con un gesto un poco de sorpresa en sus ojos.

-¡Regresamos porque no encontramos rastros de Sakura y necesitamos la ayuda de todos!- Dice el rubio muy alterado.

Kakashi cerro su libro y con el lado de la tapa le pego en la frente a Naruto.

-¡Auch, eso dolió! ¡¿Por qué?!- Exclamo el muchacho agarrándose la cabeza.

-Hacer las cosas precipitadamente nunca funciona había que organizarnos, no que solo tres o cuatro salgan a quien sabe donde a buscar a alguien de la cual no se tiene datos del posible paradero.-Dijo Kakashi

-Es por eso que volvimos sensei- Interrumpio Sasuke para apresurar las cosas.

-De todas formas hay que convocar a todos así nos organizamos para buscar en las diferentes aldeas e informarles a los lideres, de esta forma entre todos, podremos encontrar a Sakura y salvar a la Hokage- Finaliza aquel hombre de pelo gris.

Rato después en la entrada de la aldea estaban casi todos los ninjas de Konoha, con varios superiores armando grupos y anotando nombres y datos. Además de dando indicaciones a cada cual de a donde tenían que ir precisamente y que tenían que hacer una vez llegado al lugar.

El grupo de Naruto, Sai y Sasuke no se desarmo, solo se sumo Kakashi, y les tocó ir a Suna a hablar con el Kazekage y convocar ayuda. Así con varios ninjas, fueron enviados a otras aldeas a hablar con los líderes y aumentar la búsqueda de Sakura y de algún método para curar a la Hokage.

* * *

Por otro lado Sakura y Kabuto seguían encerrados cada uno en una punta, con caras serias. Principalmente Kabuto.

-'¿Comiste?'- Rompió el silencio aquel muchacho, sin mostrar mucho interés.

-'Si algo… es que como se corto la luz, fui a buscar velas o algo así…'- Comenta la pelirosada.

-'Yo no comí nada, esta en la cocina…'- Dice él, y Sakura se levanta y empieza a buscar en los estantes si había algo de reservas de comida.

Encuentra en una bolsa algo de pan y frutos secos, y le hace algún especie de emparedado.

-'Come esto entonces'- Dice Sakura entregándole el emparedado.

Él lo toma y lo mira dudoso pero después se lo come.

-'Si algo me pasa va a ser tu culpa, y me las pagarás'- Comenta Kabuto muy serio mientras comía.

-'¿Acaso me estas amenazando?'- Pregunta la chica de pelo rosado cruzándose de brazos con una mirada picara.

El hombre de pelo platinado se pone de pie delante de ella casi como desafiándola, ella también tomo una postura parecida. Quedando los dos mirándose fijamente con una mirada como de odio, dejando sus rostros a centímetros de distancia.

Sakura noto que los ojos del muchacho eran completamente negros, no se podía distinguir la pupila del iris, y gracias a luz de la vela en eso ojos se veía un brillito muy tierno además de tener los ojos rasgados.  
La piel de Kabuto era como de porcelana, no tenía ni una sola arruga, ni una mancha. Estando así con él, le hizo notar la diferencia de estaturas, él era como 10 centimetros más alto que ella ya que estaba medio inclinado mientras que ella estaba casi de puntitas de pie, y eso que ella era alta ya con sus 18 años media como un poco mas de 1.70 cm.

Kabuto desde su lugar comprobó aún más que Sakura era una chica muy hermosa, esos ojos verdes brillosos, esas mejillas un poco ruborizadas, esa piel tersa y clara, esos labios esponjosos, ese pelo rosado y sedoso, era como una muñeca.

Estuvieron así por un tiempo hasta que de tanto mirarse la expresión de sus rostros cambiaron a uno mas calmado. Y Kabuto se giro rápido para ir a ver si podía abrir la maldita puerta o algo así, no podía estar en la misma habitación que ella, no aguantaría, y tenía miedo de lo que empezaba a sentir.

La pelirosa se quedo observándolo, aún de pie, pensando un millón de cosas. Fue raro ese momento, todo fue muy raro desde que lo volvió a ver, creyendo que ya todo había acabado, pensaba que ya había muerto junto con Orochimaru cuando Naruto y Sasuke unieron sus fuerzas para eliminarlo…

Volver a verlo… y tener la oportunidad de poder compartir tiempo con él, con alguien que jamás pensó que iba a ni como mínimo cruzar una palabra, creaba en ella un sentimiento raro al respecto.  
No era de odio, ni de nostalgia ni tampoco estaba enamorada, es decir, era Kabuto del que pensando… No era más que un simple perro faldero de Orochimaru… aunque no podía negar que no le daba curiosidad saber más de él, tratar de entenderlo, que fue de su vida, ¿Por qué eligió servirle a aquel hombre?

Muchas cosas no entendía, ni tampoco podía entender porque justo ahora empezó a tener más en cuenta a ese hombre… no era amor, ella no sentía amor, ni nada así, era un sentimiento como de curiosidad… por él…

Suspiró, y se sentó en uno de los rincones pensando… en sus amigos… en lo que estaba pasando… en esa extraña sensación que no sabría explicar que era…

_Tengo una baja y sucia __adicción_

_que __no puedo__ dejar._

_Estoy aferrado _

_No te puedo dejar __de pensar__._

_No hay paramédico que pueda_

_evitar__ este __ataque al corazón__…_

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Bueenoo aca termine el capitulo, disculpen la demora de mas de mil siglos x.x**

**Nose ke me paso simplemente me deje estar u.u**

**Tratare de no tardarme menos xD**

**Me voy a estudiar historia que mñana tengo prueba D:**

**SI TE GUSTO DEJA REVIEW ^^ hasta la prox!!**


End file.
